Jukebox Jury
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A night out - a question and a drunken Hogg.


Disclaimer I don't own anything related to blue murder. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. ITV and Cath Staincliffe own all

1

Janine thanked the barman for the drinks as Kat hopped on to the bar stool next to her. The younger police officer looked as exhausted as Janine felt, yet it had been her idea that the team had a night out. A gruelling murder case - involving a family with children the same age as her own, Richard's ex fiancé and the powers that be pushing them all for results had stressed them all. She sipped her wine, looking over to where Shaps and Richard were debating what to put on the jukebox.

"Where's Butchers?"

"Oh he's chatting up Stacey from Records." Kat nodded over to where her colleague was stood chatting to a young blonde woman. Janine smiled. It was about time the hapless detective had some luck. "Punching above his weight if you ask me."

"I didn't. There's more to life than looks. Butchers is a good man. Good copper too."

"Yeah, he is. I meant her."

"Oh? Jealous?"

"Nah." The younger woman sipped her Coke. "Guv, you and the Boss are the love story around the Nick! Not me and anyone."

"Are we?"

"Well, yeah. Even before you both got together. Even when you were married."

"I did not cheat on my husband." Janine stated firmly. Kat looked mortified.

"No, I know - didn't mean that." She looked horrified. "I."

"It's ok." Janine looked up to see Richard looking over at her. She smiled back slightly, relieved that Michael had agreed to babysit for the evening. "We were always close."

"I don't get it." Hogg joined them. The two women exchanged glances. Louise Hogg wasn't the most sociable of bosses. The fact she had joined them was out of the ordinary. Uptown Girl blasted out of the jukebox as all three women groaned.

"Get what?" Janine asked - ignoring Billy Joel.

"You and Richard." Hogg downed her white wine. "He's a good copper. But apart from that?" She shrugged. "He's not my type. Having met your Pete, I wouldn't have thought Richard was your type either."

Janine blushed furiously. Kat wasn't sure the shade of red was all that healthy on anyone, certainly not a woman who had recently escaped a madman intent on killing coppers.

"Well, he is." Janine smiled as Richard caught her eye. Uptown Girl was thankfully replaced by a more modern song. Blur blasting out of the speakers made Janine think this was Richard's choice of song.

"Why?" Hogg looked at her junior officers.

"He is a bloody good copper." Janine smiled. "And he loves me."

"Yeah." Kat smiled. "He does."

"But what do you see in him?"

"Ma'am. Are you drunk?" Janine asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Tipsy. Maybe."

"Definitely I'd say." Janine hopped off the stool. "Home. I'm not having you ball us all out when you have a hangover from Hell tomorrow morning. Kat, cmon." She ushered the women towards the door. "We're putting you in a taxi."

"Oh!"

"Go on." Janine put her in the black cab, giving the driver the address before turning to see Butchers and Stacey leave, heading towards the chip shop. Richard and Shaps stood in the doorway of the pub. Kat and Shaps headed off as Richard headed towards her.

"Hogg got drunk?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Janine folded her arms across her chest as he pulled her to his side. "Butchers pulled."

"About time."

Richard hugged her to his side, chuckling lightly before kissing her hair.

"What was Hogg asking you about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Wanted to know what a divorcee with four grown up kids and a grandchild would see in a Jack the lad like you." Janine sighed. Richard frowned. "Made a difference in people wondering what you see in me."

"Hey." He turned, holding her hand so she had to turn to him. One hand rested on her cheek as he tilted her face up to meet his. "I don't understand what you see in me either. But I don't care what anyone else thinks. Do you?"

"Only the kids."

"And?"

"They love you too."

Richard smiled slightly before kissing her. Janine wrapped her arms around him, forgetting they were in the middle of the street. Pulling back Richard kissed her forehead as her eyes remained closed.

"Home?" He whispered. She nodded, feeling like she was already there.

Xxxxxc

A/N just a one shot to get me back into writing BM stories. Please review


End file.
